fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure
Chris: Welcome back viewers. As you have seen we have reached the end of our most dramatic season yet. One by one each contestant boarded their way onto Loserville, one of them returned for a second chance and ended up a winner. His name is Mac Ian Vaughn, a very well described Pokemon Trainer, smart kid, and surprised many viewers about his return. His intelligence, compassion, and hope were all he needed for his victory. A week ago, he threw a party at his favorite restraunt, now he's throwing one at the hotel. Then tomorrow, everyone's heading for home. Or are they? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon. (AT THE HOTEL) Mac: That's been a great season I've been in and thanks for the party. Tails: (looking sadly from his telescope) Chris. Chris: What is it? You'd be of help next season to torture the kids. Tails: I quit. Chris: Huh? But you did great at your job. Tails: No, I've been slacking more than Numbuh Two. Chris: But why? Why would you lie that you did your job? Tails: (runs away somewhere in tears) Ninjetta: (tries some of her skills) Skunk: No, no, you're doing it all wrong. Harold: As if you know any of my moves. Gwen(TD): (takes pictures of Leshawna's Gabite while looking at her Pokeballs) I should upon this one first. (grabs a Pokeball with a leaf pattern on it and reads a note) P.S. All of your Pokemon can talk. What does that mean? (about to toss it but gets interrupted by Heather) Heather: They're all empty. Gwen(TD): How would you know? Heather: I'm just guessing. You probably just got souvenirs. Gwen(TD): I don't think they're souvenirs. Tyler: I don't know. That note you got looks very fishy. Gwen(TD): Looks real. Courtney: Gwen, I need to crush them to prove you wrong. Gwen(TD): (runs into the bathroom and locks the door and flushed the key away) Finally. (throws the Pokeball and it opens to reveal a Grovyle wearing a strap bag) Grovyle. Grovyle: What's wrong? Gwen(TD): Courtney. Courtney: (break open the door) Huh? I guess you weren't kidding. Gwen(TD): Don't destroy the door the like that, you know that's property u\you don't own. Courtney: Can I see what else you? (grabs scanner and scans five of Gwen's Pokeballs) Let's see, Magnezone, Butterfree, Espeon, Arbok, and Piloswine. I still don't like you. CC: Gwen(TD): That's an accepting team I got for Christmas. Kim Possible: Hey Ron, do you like this party? Ron: Yes, want to get some nacos? Kim Possible: I'll buy. (she and Ron kiss) CC: Lindsay: (stares at a magazine while taking a whiz but only her head and a half of her body is shown so they wouldn't actually see her pee and that it would be disturbing if they did) Fidget: (flies towards Olivia) Livy, I was shocked earlier to hear about the survival of Hunter J. Olivia: Hey, you know Fidget, Mac was confused just the same. Basil: Fidget, Miss Flabberjam. Paul: Her surname's Flaversham, if you know what's good for you. Basil: Whatever. J vowed to get revenge on the most appropriate time. We all have to be careful. Stitch: (licks Basil) Basil: Yuck. I got slobber all over my face. Stitch: (curls into a ball and rolls away from them) Chomper: Uh excuse me Tyler. I just want…………………. Tyler: (screams and hides behind Sora) Sora: Is there a problem? Tyler: (points at Chomper) Sora: Chomper would never hurt you. His heart has lots of light in it. Tyler: It's not that. A T-Rex is just similar to a chicken. Sora: And you fear them why? Tyler: When I was seven, a swarm of chickens escaped from the zoo and I was appalled when they invaded my house and ever since then they creep me out. CC: Chomper: Poor Tyler. Justin: What's up there? Do you two like what you're seeing? Katie/Sadie: (stare in space) Justin: Nothing. You feel nothing? Katie: Correct. (turns away) Sadie: (goes with Katie) Sorry Justin. (gives a thumbs down) Justin: Oh man. This show has ruined my life and style. Why? Knuckles: Sonic. Sonic: (turns towards Knuckles) Knuckles: Tails has been away recently. Cosmo: Tails? (runs towards the door) Sonic: Where are you going? Cosmo: (opens the door) To find Tails. (walks away from the room) Caitlin: Poor kid. He's been depressed ever since I saw him. Mac: (looks at Gwen's Grovyle and opens up his Pokedex) Pokedex: Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon, and the evolved form of Treecko. Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. It is also a carnivore. Heather: (throws up) Mac's chatterbox just had to blur Grovyle's appetite. Gwen(TD): Mines not like that! Grovyle: Please calm down. Trent: (stares into space) I hope Grovyle and Gwen get okay. Izzy: You're like Owen. He's like a champion eater. Mac: But at least Owen eats manufactured food. Ben: (looks at the Omnitrix) Still on the fritz. Noah: Chris tampered with it again? Ben: No, something strange is happening. It's not happening now though, that's for sure. Amy: (makes her hand in a light fist and moves it in front of her chest) I wonder how Cream feels about me now after what I said. Kari: (walks past Amy who doesn't even know that Kari is passing by) Cera: Well, you were mad at her for voting you off. Amy: That was a mistake. I should've voted myself after that rage at the ball game. Paul: You mean the same one I went to see along with the other 30,982. Amy: Yes. Since Kari took my friends I………………………….. Chris: (walks towards the group with a heavy suit case) Mac: Huh? Punk Puppy3: Yeah, yeah, do it, do it. Ash: I don't understand what's going on. Why did you bring that case Chris? Ash's Pikachu: Pikachu. Chris: (puts the case down) Fphu. For the fifth time in a row, I'd like to congratulate Mac for winning. (most were clapping) Chris: You can all stop now. What I'm about to offer can change the course of history as we know it. Inside this case is one million dollars. Allow to show you the check. (a large check was carving the hotel) WE WENT THROUGH A LOT OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS! Mac, this million dollar may go into your account. All you have to do is bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does. Kevin: So, you're saying that we all get a chance at the million. Chris: That's right. Guest stars and all. Which do you want? The 100 G's or ONE MILLION DOLLARS?! Bloo: I have an idea. Jus give it…………………………….. Ash: It's Mac's decision. Starfire: (looks a little nervous) Karla: Well? Petrie: (in fear) Me can't hear. Mac: I'm pressing my luck. Starfire: Um, what does he mean? Leshawna: Girl, we all get a chance at the million dollars and we may split the prize. Starfire: (smiles at Leshawna's response) CC:Courtney: Well well, things just got interesting again. Mac: (already out of the hotel but Heather, Fidget, Bloo, Sam, Ron, Kim Possible, Lil' D, Billy, Olivia, Toby, Basil, Wilt, Owen, Gwen(TD), Beth, Courtney, Chomper, Hyp, Ducky, Karla, Ninjetta, Dexter, Coco, Goo, Katie, Justin, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Yumi, Skunk, Numbuh Four, Stewie, Leshawna, Starfire, Jinx, Dee Dee, Juniper, Trent, Littlefoot, Petrie, Guido, Mr. Thicknose, DJ, Ray Ray, Jen, Kristen, Chrissy, Kirsten, Sadie, Numbuh One, Raven(mine), Noah, Eva, Randall, Espio, Cream, Eduardo, Grim, Mandy, Ezekiel, Harold, Ash, Kim, Jude, Cody, Wyatt, Numbuh Five, Jack, Peck, Penelope, Mr. Threehorn, Cera, Mutt, Ruby, Duncan, Zac, Ami, Vector, Beast Boy, Cheese(FH), Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin, Melia, Numbuh Three, Flapjack, Kevin, Gwen(B10AF), Prof. Utonium, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Bridgette, Geoff, Ben, Knuckles, Rouge, Brock, Dawn, Kari, Raven(TT), Sue, Eris, Lois, Paul, Amanda, Freddy, Jynx, Crash, RoboBradley, Todd, Joey, Teã, Penny, Double D, Marie, Bubbie, Stitch, Lindsay, Sora, Spyro, Bendy, Courage, and Tyler chase him and they all ended up in a dog pile) (SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS) Cosmo: He's gotta be here somewhere. I just know it. CC: Cosmo: Finding Tails is harder than I thought. You know something, the only known Absol that actually creates disasters is the one owned by Izzy. (AT THE START AREA) (Owen, DJ, Cody, and Tyler give each other a high five) Owen: A guy's only team. Sweet. Tyler: I've been practicing my moves since we got here. (Noah and Eva run past Tyler, not to mention Eva pushing Tyler) Izzy: (catches up but stops) Ha ha, you silly boy. Numbuh Four: (talks to Dawn) Hey mate, let's do this. No need to worry. Dawn: You know that's when my mom worries the most. Sam: Chomper, Cera. If you don't join me, I'll have to cover your tails with potato salad. Chomper: (Grabs onto his tail in fear) Amy: Cream, Eduardo, wanna come with………………………. Kari: Okay you guys, the million can't wait. (Eduardo and Cream follow Kari leaving Amy mad) Justin: Hey, Kari, do you think I'm attractive enough to come with me? Kari: First off, I'm six, and second, if you touch me, I'll break your arm. CC: Justin: I still can't believe this show is turning me into an ogre. Katie/Sadie: (look at Justin in a bored way) Justin: Why are starring at me that way? Sadie: You being obnoxious. (leaves with Katie) Fidget: (runs behind Justin) Justin: Guys I………………………………....... Fine, I'll go by myself. Lindsay: Whatever Jason. Beth: (high fives Lindsay) Ezekiel: I asked Cream but she said no. Can I come with you until she changes her mind? Beth: All right. But you better respect us girls. Heather: Ladies it's your lucky day. Beth: Sorry Heather, but we already have enough players. Heather: Excuse me? Lindsay? Lindsay: Sorry Hannah. Good luck though. Heather: You're bringing home school instead of me? Lindsay: Ah huh. Beth: Oh and P.S., someone drew a happy face on the back of your head. (walks away laughing with Ezekiel and Lindsay, Lindsay happens to laugh with Beth) CC:Heather: (checking the back of her head with two mirrors) I am so glad this season is over. This hunt is now like the time I was forced to join the mathletes for extra credit. Blossom: Buttercup, Bubbles, lets go. Bubbles: Wait, we need Jack with us. Buttercup: Seriously? He may slow us down. Ben: Girls, I'm not going to join you, but Bubbles does make a good point. Eris: Oh, you guys are really wasting your time with your knowledge. Ben: Are you criticizing us on brains? Eris: It takes magic to find the cash. (teleports somewhere) Ben: Not the smartest thing she did. Buttercup: Or said. Blossom: (thought of what Ben said) Okay. But we should also take the professor. Bubbles: Right. Harold: (gets grabbed by Skunk) Skunk: Numbuh Five and Dexter need us. Harold: Sounds okay. Aren't you also getting Ninjetta? Skunk: She joined Freddy, Peck, and Penelope. Amanda: PENNY! Penny: Fine. I go. Amanda: Actually I just wanted to say hi but that works too. Leshawna: (pulls out a pokeball from her pocket) Gwen(TD): (walks over to Leshawna with her Grovyle, Starfire, Olivia, Trent, and Fidget) Sorry, we all looked all over for you. Heather: Well, well. Seems I……………………. Trent: Actually Heather, we don't need you. It's too bad no one what's to help you. Grovyle: Now, be gone. Heather: Well, at least I'm a big butted loud mouthed mall shopping home girl. Leshawna: Oh, now that is just wrong! Gwen(TD): (she and Grovyle grab Leshawna as Trent, Olivia, and Fidget walk by) Leshawna. Leshawna: Ooooooo, she is so gonna get it. CC: Grovyle: I felt a blitzkrieg on Leshawna. This must mean Heather's stronger and more prepared. Good thing I can back her up with my Leaf Blade and that I have an amazing trainer like Gwen. Billy: (trips on a rock) I think that's a Charlie horse. I give up on the million. Chris: Okay then. Chef. Chef: (appears in a nurse's outfit) Chris: By the way, is Tails found? Inuyasha: I'm afraid not. Chris: Lucky, for me, I always come prepared. Hey Meg Griffin. Meg: (turns back in a combination look of surprised, sad, and scared) Katie: Wanna go together? Sadie: Oh my gosh, I was thinking the same thing. Katie: But we have to be careful, we've been getting into a lot of fights lately. Sadie: That's true. Ben: Gwen, Kevin, we can do this. Kevin: (laughs in a joking manner) Whatever. At least this team is back in action for a while. Gwen(B10AF): Let's not bring Justin. He may be sadistic, but he's also crazy. Plus, I never fell for him. Heather: Aw, sorry you three forgot someone. Kevin: We don't need you. Heather: You better watch it Kevin. Ami: I have to find a partner, I know Yumi went with Karla and Melia, not to mention that Ash joined up with Cyborg and Petrie. Ruby: Hey Ami, Ami hey. CC: Ami: What do I have to lose? Ami: Ruby, I decided to join on our quest for the million. Heather: But what about, never mind. Bridgette: So, would you like to split on a million dollars? Geoff: Oh you're not just a babe, you're like an uber-babe. (he and Bridgette start making out) Heather: Um, guys, hello? (gasps harshly) Forget it. (Bendy raises his hand) No. CC: Bendy: I'm just as mean as she is. So she has no right to disrespect me. CC: Heather: So far, everyone that rejected me is a complete mourn, but despite Bendy being nasty like I am, he's even worse than the mathletes. Guess I have no choice but to pair up with Mandy, the last resort who lost out during the Final Three. Besides, we could learn from our mistakes. Mandy: What baldie? Heather: you're coming with me. Mandy: What the heck. Bendy: Oh, come on! I have been evil since I was created. Mandy/Heather: Fine. Bendy: Yes. Mandy: Just don't talk. (Later the teams are Owen, Tyler, Cody, and DJ; Mandy, Bendy, and Heather; Ami and Ruby; Kim Possible, Ron, Spyro, and Jude; Chomper, Sam, and Cera; Geoff and Bridgette; Penny and Amanda, Fidget, Starfire, Leshawna, Gwen(TD), Olivia, and Trent; Eva, Noah, and Izzy, Justin; Katie and Sadie; Mac, Bloo, and Cheese(Foster's); Eris; Stewie, Beast Boy, Stitch, and Sora; Kari, Eduardo, and Cream with her chao Cheese(Chao); Flapjack and Bubbie; Skunk, Dexter, Numbuh Five, and Harold; Bubbles, Jack, Prof. Utonium, Blossom, and Buttercup; Mr. Threehorn and Mr. Thicknose; Ninjetta, Penelope, Peck, and Freddy; Kevin, Ben, and Gwen(B10AF); Ash, Petrie, and Cyborg; Karla, Yumi, and Melia; Todd, Jonesy, and Caitlin; Raven(TT), Jynx, Jinx, and Raven(mine); Knuckles and Double D; RoboBradley, Dee Dee, and Numbuh Three; Paul; Brock, Ray Ray, and Wyatt; Jen and Nikki; Rouge and Lois; Sue; Numbuh One, Wilt, and Goo; Coco, Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen; Shadow; Amy and Espio; Vector and Sonic; Beth, Lindsay, and Ezekiel; Zac and Ducky; Randall, Kim, and Lil' D; Basil and Toby; Courage, Joey, and Teã; Grim and Billy; Marie; Littlefoot, Guido, and Crash; and Mutt, Hyp, Duncan, and Courtney, Cosmo is still looking for Tails) (IN THE CABINS) Tails: (hiding behind the bed hoping Chris won't find him) Hope no one sees me. Chris might pull me away. (4 HOURS LATER)Chris: (through loud speaker) It's been four hours and no one is able to find. So here's a hint. It's just hanging around. Skunk: Last time I heard, case's aren't alive. Harold: That was probably just a hint on my guess. Numbuh Five: I also heard Tails disappeared. Skunk: What do you think happened to him? Harold: Maybe he's dead, how should I know? Skunk: I thought you had an idea Harold. Dexter: Well, none of us are the smartest tolls in the shed, as I've been told. (SOMEWHERE ELSE) Zac: (looks down on the ground) CC: Zac: Is Eduardo another guy in love with Cream? I can't deal with that. Ducky: You shouldn't be depressed about it. No, no, no. Zac: You're right Ducky, I can still win Cream's heart. Ducky: I believe you can do this. I can. I can. (IN THE FOREST WITH THE CASE SHOWN TO BE HANGING OFF A BRANCH FROM A ROPE) Petrie: Me no see any sign of case. Ash: Petrie, you being a scaredy cat got us chased by Bigfoot. Ash's Pikachu: Pika. Cyborg: (checks his arm) This million chase could take a while. (Petrie stops where he is to look up while Ash and Cyborg keep walking) Petrie: Me see the…………………… Cyborg: Petrie, don't fall behind us. Petrie: (flies to catch up) Me tell them later. Geoff: (runs to the tree not noticing the case and puts his hand on the tree to catch his breath with Bridgette catching up, who doesn't see the case either, and once she caught up, they began making out) Chris: (from his helicopter) Okay, this is getting ridiculous. (FROM BEHIND THE CABINS) Jessie: Did you hear that? A chase for the million has begun. Meowth: Yes, so I suggest will wait at the docks. Jessie: Then that sadistic hero Chris will stop us at anytime. At least he doesn't know where we are. James: I have a suggestion, how about do a game? Jessie/Meowth: Huh? James: I find it to making ourselves find out what evil course that we should take. Jessie: All right fine. To the search if I win. Meowth: To the Dock of Shame if I win. Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks scissors and Meowth picks paper and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look) Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points up but Meowth looks left) (IN THE FOREST WITH THE CASE SHOWN TO BE HANGING OFF A BRANCH FROM A ROPE) Owen: (sees the case) Look, I see it. Chris: (from the helicopter) Finally! DJ: How do we get it down? Tyler: I got it. (Tyler goes to the tree to climb and Cody, Owen, and DJ cheer him on for luck but Tyler falls back down) Tyler: Almost have it. (Tyler goes to climb up the tree and again and Cody, DJ, and Owen continue cheering for him and once again Tyler falls down) Tyler: (in agony) This close. Eris: (on the tree) I don't do third timers if I were you. CC: Owen: Oh no, the mistress of chaos will do duty dirty at us. Cody: What are you going to do? Have a tree fall on us? Eris: Oh no, I was going to put you in a pit of man eating turtle poaching birds but I prefer your idea better. DJ: Cody! Cody: I didn't think that would help her. I take that back. Eris: Too late. (the tree falls down and nearly misses the guys by an inch but they get blown away and Eris takes the case) Izzy: (sees Eris and falls on her and grabs the case and runs) Stupid Eris, stupid boys and sweet Owen. Noah/Eva: WAIT UP! Eris: Oh you are going to get it you little twit. Now what should I turn that tree into? A rat? A rabbit? A man eating dragon? Or all three? Oh, I love that last choice. (uses magic on the tree and it turns into a rat with dragon feet, fangs, and claws and bunny ears and can breathe fire) Beauty: (freaking out as she always does) THAT"S A CHEESY DRAGON! CC: Chris: Furthermore, we also have Beauty as a part of the crew that was with us the whole time, but we didn't tell you until now. Her job, freak out on parts on what she thinks is weird and absurd. (FROM BEHIND A BUSH)Heather: They already got the case. Mandy: I have a plan to take it from Izzy. Bendy: Good, but first, we need an electric………………… Heather: Be quiet. Bendy: (groans) (AT VALLEY PART OF WAWANAKWA) Olivia: (checks her aura reading GPS and its going off the graph) Beauty: (freaks out) DOES THAT THING REALLY READ AURA?! Olivia: That doesn't look good from here. We should turn back. (the wind was getting stronger and Leshawna tried to step back and ended up falling in a hole) CC: Leshawna: Who put that hole there? (FLASHBACK BEGINS) (Team Rocket ran out of the hole with scared faces) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Fidget: I'll fly down. Starfire: No, I will. I'm your friend and I don't want you to get in an accident where you might break your wing again. Besides, even I know something dangerous is approaching. (jumps into the hole) Leshawna: Oh, if I find out who did this, they are going to regret messing with Leshawna. Starfire: (lands on the ground) Don't worry, I'm rescuing you. Come on. Leshawna: That's great Star but can you please stop breathing on my neck? Starfire: It's not me. Leshawna: Did you bring anyone else with you? Starfire: No. Gwen(TD): (pulls out her Pokeball and throws it to reveal Magnezone) Magnezone, check that hole. Magnezone: ZZT! WILL DO! (goes down but it got too dark so it had to come back up) ZZT! I FAILED YOUR REQUEST! Beauty: (freaks out) ALL YOU DID WAS GO IN A FEW FEET! Gwen(TD): (returns Magnezone) It's all right. Leshawna: Then who is on my neck? Starfire: (lights up the room to see that the hole is full of raptors) CC:Starfire; I knew it! (the whole island can hear Leshawna and Starfire's screams) Paul: If they found the million, that must be a scream of joy, even I don't wanna know. Izzy: (puts down the case to see what made that scream) Heather: (without Izzy noticing steals the case and runs off before Izzy notices) (the dragon Eris created breathed fire on Izzy) Eris: Now where is that case? Izzy: (turns back to see the case is gone and remarks sadly on her mistake) Whoops. (AT THE CLIFF) Bendy: (finishes the V-Wing) See, I told you, you need us. Heather: No I need dead you, cause this is where we split up. (uses the case to whack Bendy in the balls and runs off to the V-Wing) Bendy: That's just great. Heather: You didn't think I was going to split the prize money, did you? Mandy: Like I cared. Heather: (runs off with the case and takes off on the V-Wing) If there's on thing to learn it's who to……………………………. (the tent part off the V-Wing zooms off and Heather falls down screaming) Mandy: Was that your best? Bendy: Nope. Kari: (hearing the Leshawna and Starfire scream) What in the name of zobmofers was that? Eduardo: It's either they found the case or a prehistoric creature that may eat them as we know it? Cream: I go with the prehistoric creatures because that scream sounded very terrifying. Zac: (attacks Eduardo off screen) Stay away from her!! (NEAR A DAM AT A STREAM) Heather: (gets her head stuck in a beaver mad dam and loses the case as it is going through a stream) NO! NO! That was a million dollars you stupid beavers! (the beavers hit her) Beauty: (freaks out) WHO KNEW THAT THE BEAVERS WERE CIVILIZED! (AT THE CREW ROOM) Chef: Are you done? Beauty: Yes. For now. (looks at the screen) It looks like Ash is trying to make his Gible perfect Draco Meteor. Frankie: Status is? Beauty: (acting a little mischievous) It hit Cyborg. (OTSIDE) Chris: (from loudspeaker) Attention campers. The case is wet. Repeat, the case is wet. Lindsay: The case is wet? Quick, everyone in the water. (Ezekiel and Beth catch up) We are totally going to find it first. Ezekiel: Wicked strategy Lindsay. Beauty: (freaks out) TECHNICALLY IT WAS PETRIE WHO FOUND IT FIRST BUT HE WAS UNABLE TO HAVE ASH KETCHUM AND CYBORG TURN BACK! Beth: I first fell in love with Brady after we both got are braces off. When did you start to like Cream? Ezekiel: I thought she was sweet as cookies. CC: Beth: It's going to be easy to make better reasons from Zac and Randall. Lindsay: Okay. That's your prerogative. Ezekiel: (sees the case at the stream) Say, isn't that the case? Lindsay: Yes, we did it! (picks it up) And now, Leader Lindsay her hotness says that we should all go to the Dock of Shame. (a fishing hook grabs the case from Lindsay) Hey, it's a flying case. (AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WATER BEHIND A SHRUB) Sam: (grabs the case from the hook)Cera: How did you learn how to do that? Sam: When I used it to give a bully a wedgie. (AT THE WOODS) Mr. Thicknose: I told you to go right! Now we are no where near the case! Mr. Threehorn: Well it should've been better if we went my way! Kagome: (from crew room) I hear a musical number coming up. (MR. THREEHORN AND MR. THICKNOSE SINGING MY WAY) Mr. Threehorn: We'll get that dough my way. My way. We'll do it my way!!! Mr. Thicknose:Oh, no! My way. My way. We'll do it my way There can be no doubt I'll figure it out. My way! My way. Mr. Threehorn: If you'd listen to me then you should see. My way!!! My way!!! Mr. Thicknose: You can't expect me to believe that your idea could really succeed. My way!!! Mr. Threehorn: My way!!! Mr. Thicknose: We'll do it my way Mr. Threehorn: I say, My way!!! Mr. Thicknose: No, my way!!! Both: We'll do it my way. My, my way!!!!!!! (AT VALLEY) Mac: (checks his map) Okay, now we're lost. CC: Mac: I'm becoming more like Ash every day. Which feels good and I know I'm always me. Chris: (from the loudspeaker) If anyone hears this, somehow a group of raptors are now terrorizing the island. If any of you get killed, I'll likely get sued. So don't. Cosmo: Tails, no. (turns around to see Heather still with her head stuck in the dam and takes a picture) Heather: What was that? (beavers hit her) Ow. Izzy: (hears breathing) Who are you? (turns back to see a raptor lick his lips) Noah: Weren't these the raptors Chris warned us about? Eva: If so, I'll make them extinct. What do you think it's saying Izzy? Izzy: Ever since Noah gave me that power potion, one of my abilities is talking to animals. Noah: Izzy, I didn't give it to you, you took it away from me. Raptor: (only words heard by Izzy) You guys look so yummy, I'm ready to eat you. Noah: (sees drooling from the raptor) Did he say that he's going to eat us? Izzy: Yes. Eva: (at rage) Well, the only thing to do is fight back later! CC: Eva: We weren't prepared for a battle we cannot win yet. (NEAR LAKE) Dawn: We've been checking this lake from this view for hours but no sign. Numbuh Four: Don't look at me. I can't swim. Dawn: But you're wearing floaties on your sleeves. Dawn's Piplup: Piplup pip. Dawn: That's right. Piplup's a water type. Get in the lake now. Dawn's Piplup: (dives in the water) (NEAR THE STREAM) Trent: They said the case is wet. I say go look along the river flow. Olivia: And avoid those carnivores again. Gwen(TD): (pulls out Pokeball) Just to be safe. (Pokeball opens and Arbok appears) Arbok: What isssssssssssssss it massssssssssssssssssssster? Gwen(TD): (about to speak when they heard Heather being beat up) Whoa, isn't that Heather? Leshawna: Sure looks like it. Fidget: Whoa, beavers do have a harsh side that's for sure. I should know since I got straight A's in geometry. Trent: Not bad for a thirteen year old bat. Fidget: (feels proud) Starfire: Do those innocent creatures that are beating the butt and the tocks out of Heather have rabies? Olivia: Cross your fingers and hope so. Heather: Guys, someone get me out of here! Trent: Should we help her? (an ominous silence was made until Trent, Leshawna, Gwen(TD), Arbok, Fidget, Starfire, and Olivia were laughing which lasted a while and continued) Leshawna: Oh, that's a good one. Heather: You guys are so dead when I get out of here! (gets hit again) Ow. (NEAR VALLEY) (raptors came where Cheese(Foster's), Mac, and Bloo were) Cheese(Foster's): Not a pretty sight. Not a pretty sight. Bloo: (pulls out his light saber) I got this one. Mac: (terrified) This isn't the time to pick a fight. Let's just run. Kimiko: (jumps in and kicks a raptor's leg and rapid punches it and does a back flip on another raptor and she strangles the raptor she back flipped on and one more raptor dashes for Mac, Bloo, and Cheese(Foster's) and Kimiko dashes towards the raptor and they fly over an ledge but Kimiko grabs onto the ledge) Mac: Who was that? Kimiko: (comes off the ledge and goes off very fast) Bloo: My girlfriend. She's pretty awesome. Mac: What does she look like under the mask? Bloo: (struggles) Like a Japanese person silly. Mac: Is that the truth? Bloo: (acts funny) Yea, why would I lie to you? CC: Mac: He has lied to me before. (AT GIRLS'S CABIN) Cosmo: (checks under every bunk) Tails? (goes to check to drawers only for her to find a rotten corn dog) No wonder why Izzy keeps hiding her corn dogs! (throws it out the window) (NEAR THE CAMOFLAUGE CREEKS) (Tails sits down in hiding being all depressed and lonely not noticing the condors who think he's already dead and try to peck at his skin) Beauty: (freaking out but doesn't know or see it was Tails due to the condors covering him) WHAT KIND OF CREATURE IS THAT THING EVEN ANYWAY?! (screams while she is still freaking out) (NEAR THE BEACH BUT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE DOCKS) Zac: I thought Eduardo won your heart before me. Cream: That's why you attacked him? Zac: Yes. Cream: (giggles a little) I decided that Ducky should spend some time with Kari and Eduardo until this is all talked over. (a raptor smells them and Cream senses it and the raptors appear) Zac: RUN! (NEAR JACKSON STREAM) Leshawna/Gwen(TD): Gabite/Grovyle, did you find the case? Gabite: (faces down) Grovyle: (sadly) Yes, but Sam proved too powerful. Starfire: It's alright. I shall cheer you two up with a Tamarainian folk song. CC: Fidget: Better hope you brought earplugs once she sings it. Starfire: (starts sing the operaish folk song but Trent covers her mouth) (AT THE RIVERWALK) Ducky: (hears tremors) Oh no. Sharpteeth are coming. (Eduardo and Kari turn around confused) Kari: In English. Eduardo: (quietly scared) Raptors. Kari: Eduardo, now you thi……………… there are right behind us aren't they? (Zac and Cream run and stop once they made it to Ducky, Kari, and Eduardo) Zac: From now on, it's the five of us. CC: Eduardo: I love his cooping. CC: Kari: Hey, hey, hey, hey, he can't just boss this team. I'm supposed to be the leader. In fact, I'm the leader. I lead my team when we were young and we were playing war. And guess what? My team always won. So yea, no man telling me what to do. Kari: Fine, but I'm the captain. Zac: Okay, fine with me. (the raptors come closer only for Ben, Gwen(B10AF), and Kevin to come in) Kevin: No sign of the million. Ben: But it looks like those five are in trouble. And now we're in trouble. Cream: Aquata pulsekitsu. (water spouts from her hands and sprays the raptors) Zac: (uses a laser beam to turn those raptors into bones, killing them but no blood, organs, or skin are shown) Gwen(B10AF): Does that thing work on everything? Zac: Only the raptors from the valley. (AT THE FOREST) Sam: (hears roaring) Let's go! (puts down the case to follow the noise making Chomper and Cera follow her not noticing that she put down the case) Stewie: Well well well look what I found.(picks up case same time sue dose) Sue: What the devil are you doing? Stewie: Me? What are you doing? Sue: Well I'm picking up the case of money……. Stewie: No no no no I'm picking up the case! Sue: Well I guess well just have to fight for it. Stewie: That's fine with me.(pulls out lightsabor and so dose sue and they start fighting and Stewie drops the case which Courtney grabs) (Duncan, Mutt, and Hyp catch up) Duncan: Would you at least slow down? Courtney: It's okay Dunky. CC: Hyp: Okay, I didn't think that was funny, but I guess it could be useful to use once in a while. Courtney: At least Cream isn't around. Mutt: Who's Cream? Duncan: (face slaps himself) The rabbit girl. Innocent, powerful, has a grudge on my girlfriend. Cream: (comes out of nowhere and kicks Courtney and takes the case) Ah, good times. Beauty: (freaking out) HOW COULD THEY BE GOOD TIMES FOR YOU?! Mutt: You had to jinx it. Courtney: Oh shut up Mutt. (turns around) And you get back here! Nobody's stealing the case that I stole! (runs off) Duncan: I love that woman. (ELSEWHERE) Raven(mine): (gets a vision of a crash on Tails and Cosmo) Jinx: Are you okay? Raven(mine): Yes, I just saw something foggy. CC:Chris: Since we are running short on time, let's just go to the end. Beauty: (freaks out) THAT'S ONE WAY TO AVOID AN ANGRY MOB! (50 MINUTES LATER AT THE DOCK) Tails: (looks at the sunshine) Cosmo: Tails. Tails: Cosmo? Cosmo: Where were you? Tails: Hiding from Chris. (the case goes straight to the water and Duncan gets flown past Cosmo and Tails) Tails: What's going on? (the ride pile of Ami, Amy, Ben, Beth, Blossom, Bridgette, Bubbles, Buttercup, Chomper, Cream, Dee Dee, Dexter, DJ, Eduardo, Espio, Fidget, Geoff, Goo, Guido, Gwen(TD), Harold, Heather, Hyp, Izzy, Jack, Jinx, Justin, Kari, Katie, Knuckles, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mac, Numbuh Five, Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Olivia, Owen, Sadie, Skunk, Sonic, Starfire, Trent, Vector, Wilt, and Yumi cause Tails and Cosmo to be in the pile too and they all end up in the water, Izzy gets air and sees the case far away and it ends up being eaten by a shark, the seagull with trash on its neck laughes until another shark ate it) Leshawna: GREAT! NOW WHAT?! Chris: (gets off the plane onto the dock, and by the way, Sonic is holding onto Wilt) So, you lost the case. Way to go. I didn't wanna have to do this, but since none of the fifty of you officially won, you all officially tied. Which means, that you guys will get another chance at the million. (cheering can be heard but Chris interrupts it) In season 2. CC: Leshawna: Did he just say season 2? CC: Heather: Uh-uh. No way. I am not coming back here. CC: Tails: After all this? Looks like my wishes during the night finally paid off. Duncan: No thanks. I didn't agree to season 2. Chris: Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, learn it, love it. Gwen(TD): I hate the fine print. Chris: (to the others not in the water) As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here. Along with all your hopes of winning any money from being on this season. The good news though, you guys still get to make guest star appearances. Courtney: Wait a minute, I was absent last season. Chris: Tut-tut-tut-tut, fine print. CC: Country: On that is it. If they thought they were in trouble before, they're in HUGE trouble now. CC: Harold: Another season, sweet, time to show my skills from absenteeism. HIYA. (while he elbows the wall but gets massive pain) OW! Oh ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Oh, funny bone. (laughes) Oh, that is funny. (still feels the pain) (BEHIND THE CABIN) Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks scissors and Meowth picks paper and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look) Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points up but Meowth looks left) Jessie/Meowth: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot. (Jessie picks rock and Meowth picks scissors and points her finger at Meowth to try to make him look) Jessie: Then I make you look. (Jessie points left but Meowth looks down) James: (surprised to see that people were already on the dock and hides) Twerps. (Jessie and Meowth go into hiding too) Chris: We have fourteen days to be prepared. Everyone to the Chris plane. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Specials